Mi vida de amor en Freddy's
by Darkgamer 2.0
Summary: Alice, una "Falla" esta a punto de ser la nueva guardia de seguridad, lo que no imaginara es lo que va a pasar en esa pizzería ¿ Te aventurarías a acompañarla? ( Ok Pésimo summary pero bueno espero que les guste )
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor: **Hola gente de fanfiction, hoy vengo con un fic muy interesante ( Llevo meses planeándolo ¬¬ ) de Five Nights at Freddy's, la inspiración que tenia era tan grande que casi hago la historia completa XD.

**PD: **Subiré los caps a partir de enero ( Me voy de vacaciones y no hay internet a donde voy =( ) así que para subir el resto de los caps sera a partir de el 8-10 de enero, GRACIAS.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenecen solo los OC y la historia.

**!Feliz Año Nuevo por adelantado¡**

Sin mas al capitulo _**(O_O)**_

**Capitulo 1: Muerte de Alice**

Alice sabia que estaba perdida desde el momento en el que los 5 Animatronicos estaban al rededor de ella para matarla,ella noto que se estaban preparando para matarla, lanzo un suspiro de angustia y cerro los ojos fuertemente para prepararse para sentir dolor al ser atacada por los Animatronics pero... el dolor no llego, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver que los Animatronics no tenían los ojos negros si no de su color original, Alice suspiro aliviada pues eso significaba que estaba regresando la cordura de los Animatronicos se sintió a salvo, iba a correr como una perra loca cuando se dio cuenta que no se podía mover y una voz hablo.

**?:** Ja, ¿Todavía no la habéis matado? Que patético. !MATENLA AHORA¡

Alice vio con horror como a los Animatronics se le volvieron los ojos negros por culpa de esa marioneta ( Puppet ) de mierda que podía controlar a sus amigos como si fueran sus esclavos, lo que no sabia, ni Alice, ni Puppet, era que por dentro los Animatronics se estaban carcomiendo por los remordimientos.

**Pov Chica**

**Chica:** Ma-maldito Puppet, hacernos esto para matar a nuestra amiga. !JAMAS SE LO PERDONARE¡

**Pov Foxy**

**Foxy:** Mierda, mi cuerpo no responde, no podre detenerme. !Je¡ Debo ser un capitán patético para dejarme controlar por una marioneta ***Suspiro* **Nunca podre decirle lo mucho que me gustas... Alice, uh, mierda, es el fin no controlo mi cuerpo,tch, no perdonare a Puppet.

**Pov Freddy**

**Freddy: **!Maldito seas Puppet¡ Nunca te lo perdonare, hacernos esto para matar al persona mas importante para nosotros y para mi, tsk , !Me encargare de que sufras Puppet¡

**Pov Bonnie**

**Bonnie: **N-no, por favor, no quiero matarla, a ella no, ella es mi amiga, maldito Puppet, lo destrozare cuando tenga una oportunidad.

**Pov Golden**

**Golden: ***Suspiro* Tch, hacerle esto a la persona que me ayudo y que me gusta... !No se lo perdonare a Puppet¡

**Pov Normal**

Alice noto un dolor punzante y agudo en la vientre pecho y espada, noto la risa fría y descontrolada de Puppet y vio que los Animatronicos estaban llorando de angustia y desesperación, sus sentidos le estaban fallando, no podía casi ver ni respirar, de hecho ya no sentía nada, sabia que le quedaban segundos, se preguntaba como seguía viva hasta que recordó que ella era un experimento, suspiro largamente y pensó que no le había dado tiempo de expresar sus * Su respiracion se fue* sentimientos *pensamientos se fueron nublando* hacia F... *Cerro los ojos para nunca volverlos abrir*

**Fin del primer capitulo, siento no poder escribir mas pero ahorita casi no tengo tiempo, asi que espero sus reviws, Hasta el 8-10 de enero.**

**PD: Tengo un solo puesto para un OC SI quieren ser los elegidos mandenme un mensaje por PM diciéndome el nombre de la/el OC y la descripción completa de el, no se molesten si no son elegidos tiene que ser un OC que concuerde con la historia. GRACIAS**

**Se despide Darkgamer77**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de Autor: Es-esperen no quiero que me maten por haber dejado el capítulo anterior como quedo… Mis más sinceras disculpas…

**Alice:** ¿Sinceras?

**Yo:** No me interrumpas ¬¬ y si SINCERAS Alice

**Alice:** pff JAJAJA… Ok not problem

**Alice y yo:** Disfruten del capitulo

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje ofensivo, insinuaciones sexuales y unas personajes MUY Sádicas y tímidas por no decir cagadas (Al menos en el principio)

**Aclaraciones:**

FNAF no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño SC (No recuerdo el nombre XD)

Tipo: Hablando

_Tipo: Pensando_

**Sin más al capítulo **_**(O_O)**_

**Capítulo 2: Buscando trabajo**

**Recuerdo del Cap. Anterior**

Suspiro largamente y pensó que no le había dado tiempo de expresar sus * Su respiración se fue* sentimientos *pensamientos se fueron nublando* hacia F... *Cerro los ojos para nunca volverlos abrir*.

**Fin recuerdo Cap. Anterior**

Alice sintió que la estaban zarandeando y que alguien gritaba su nombre hasta que….

**?: **¡Alice Rodríguez levántate AHORA MISMO!.

**Alice: **Agh…_*Que mierda paso*_ ¿Que me paso?.

**?: **Te desmallaste mientras hablábamos… ¡So Tonta!.

**Alice: **Ooooh… lo siento mucho Lizzy.

**Lizzy: **¿Cómo que Ooooh lo siento mucho Lizzy *Remedando a Alice*? Sabías que llevo como media hora tratando de despertarte *Furia contenida*?.

**Alice: **Tch, perdón Lizzy, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

**Lizzy: **Dejando eso de lado ¿Qué mierda te paso si se puede saber?.

**Alice:** … Nada Lizzy, solo fue un desmayo por el calor o… yo que sé.

**Lizzy: **Si, claro Alice... *Sarcasmo* .

**Alice: **De verdad Lizzy *Haciendo un puchero*.

**Lizzy: **Te ocurrió "Eso"… ¿Verdad?.

**Alice: **Nooo… claro que no.

**Lizzy: ***Le lanza una mirada peligrosa* A mí no me engañas… Alice * Usando un tono MUY Peligroso*.

**Alice: ***Se pone pálida* Agh *Suspiro* Esta bien… te lo contare, acércate un poco.

**30 minutos después**

**Lizzy: **Tch, Alice ¿Sabes algo?.

**Alice: **¿Qué?.

**Lizzy: **¡Vamos a buscar el empleo en esa pizzería!.

**Alice: **QUE, ¿Estás loca? Después de lo que te acabo de contar, ¿Me vas a decir que vamos a pedir el empleo en esa pizzería donde posible mente moriré?.

**Lizzy: **Sip, pero Alice recuerda que aunque tú puedas VER tu futuro puedes cambiarlo.

**Alice:** Marica… tenes razón pero….

**Lizzy: **Nada de peros vamos AHORITA MISMO.

**Alice: **Ag, está bien vámonos.

**45 Minutos más tarde**

**Lizzy: **Yea bitches… ¡tenemos el empleo!

**Alice: ¬¬ **Sí que bien… ¡TRANQUILIZATE idiota!

**Lizzy: **Es que estoy muy emocionada por el trabajo.

**Alice: **¿Emocionada?

**Lizzy: **Siiiii

**Alice: **Agh… No sé qué hacer contigo… Pero será mejor que vallamos a acostarnos para que podamos rendir en la noche. (Las 2 viven juntas)

**Agg me demore como 2 horas en hacer este cap. y me quedo corto ¬¬ bueno espero que disfruten del cap. porque ya me van a empezar las clases y no sé cuándo suba el próximo cap.**

**Atte.: Darkgamer77**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autor: Aqui reportandose el autor desde las profundidades de Fanfiction, vengo con un capitulo largo para compensar los capitulos anteriores, este cap y el siguiente son MUY interesantes, les aconsejo leérselos detenidamente para que entiendan. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**Lizzy es de mi propiedad no es el OC del fic "Has tocado mi robótico corazón", gracias.**

**FNAF no es de mi propiedad es de Scott Cawthon.**

**El OC ganador es… El MIO *Le pegan y lo dejan tirado en el suelo***

**Alice: Dado que nuestro querido autor esta inconsciente el ganador del OC es… Sukiko de Simbalaika, Gracias por tu OC, espero que te guste en la historia.**

**Alice: Espero que les guste el capítulo *Va hacia el autor y le atiende las heridas***

**Sin más que añadir al capitulo **_**(O_O)**_

**Capítulo 3: Nuevos OCs y parte de la 1era Noche.**

**Alice: **Ahhhhh, que bien he dormido y tu Lizzy.

**Lizzy:** Bien Alice.

**Alice: **Que bien, ahora tenemos que vestirnos porque ya van a ser las 11:10

**Lizzy: **Ok.

**10 minutos más tarde**

Alice: Lizzy, ¿no sientes como si alguien te esté vigilando?.

**Lizzy: **Ahora que lo pienso creo que sí, ¿no puedes usar "Eso" para averiguarlo?.

**Alice: ***Mirada incomoda* Ehh… Si pero…

**?: **No tienes por qué usar nada Alice.

**Alice: **!, ¿A-ace?** .**

**Ace: **No *Sarcasmo*.

**Lizzy: **¬¬ ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Ace: **Nada, es que ando muy aburrido y quise venir a ver a la mi "V. Original" *Señala a Alice*.

**Alice: **…

**Lizzy: **¡Tenías que recordárselo Acely(N/A: No se me ocurrió otro nombre XD)! *Enfadada *.

**Ace: **No me gusta que me llames así, Elizabeth *Mirada Asesina*.

**Lizzy: **Ni tú me llames así, Ace *Mirada peor*.

**Ace: **Bueno, ¡Pero tu empezaste todo!

**Lizzy: **Pero…

**Alice: ¡**Ya cállense de una maldita vez, sus comentarios no me dejan concentrarme, además no fue Ace quien nos estaba espiando!

**Ace:** …

**Lizzy: **…

**Alice: ***Suspiro* Agh, está bien, ya termine, además no podemos perseguirlo, porque se nos está acabando el tiempo, el jefe debe de estar ya molesto con nosotros pero… ¿Que haremos con el tipo que nos seguía?.

**?: **¡Yo puedo hacerlo!, Anda Alice, por favor.

**Alice: **Que pedo… ¿Cómo saliste Allie?.

**Allie: **Te recuerdo querida que fui yo quien te enseño a sellar espíritus.

**Alice:** … Puta.

**Allie: ***Sonrisa de superioridad*.

**Alice: **Como te lleguen a atrapar lo pagaras caro.

**Allie: **Soy un espíritu que vive en tu subconsciente idiota, además si me logran atrapar me desaparezco.

**Alice: **Bueno, no tardes.

**Allie: **Esta bien, adiós chicos *Desaparece*

**Todos: **Adiós?.

**A una cuadra de la pizzería**

**Lizzy: ** ¿Cómo crees que le ira a Allie?.

**Alice: ***Tono Preocupado* No lo sé.

**Ace: * **Tono tranquilizador* No te preocupes.

**Allie: ***Tono alegre*Ya volví, chicos.

**Todos: **Aaaaaa

**Allie: **Jajajajajajajaja, los asuste.

**Alice: **Mierda Allie casi me das un paro cardiaco.

**Lizzy: **¿Y bien…

**Ace: **…Como te fue?

**Allie: ***Mirada penetrante y asustada a la vez* … Chicos es muy serio el asunto así que prefiero contarlo cuando ya estemos en la pizzería.

**Todos: **Ok?.

**Alice: **Ven para que vuelvas a tu sitio Allie.

**Allie: **Ok *Toma la mano de Alice y concentra todo su poder en ella formando un círculo rojo*.

**Allie: **Nos vemos pronto chicos *susurra y se desvanece*.

**Alice: **Vamos Lizzy, Ace, debemos apresurarnos.

**Ace: **Ok.

**Lizzy: **Esta bien.

**Frente a la pizzería**

**Jefe:** Hola chicas… *Ve a Ace*… Veo que trajeron a un compañero.

**Alice: **¡Es mi… hermano Jefe! Además él quiere trabajar aquí y se empeñó en venir.

**Jefe: **Mmmm… Está bien, solo por esta noche te dejare trabajar sin el uniforme.

**Jefe: ***Ve la hora y tose* Bu-bueno chicas hasta luego *Sale corriendo*.

**Ace:** Que pedo… Alice… ¿Así que "Hermano" eh?

**Alice: **…

**Lizzy: **¿Y bien Alice?

**Alice: **¿Qué?

**Lizzy: **¿Cómo que "Que"?, ósea, que pedo Alice tenemos que ir a la oficina.

**Alice:** Si yo sé.

**Ace: **Bu-bueno, vamos que este lugar me pone nervioso.

**Alice: **¿Te da miedo este lugar?.

**Ace: ***Mirada asesina* Cla-claro, ¿No has oído los rumores?.

**Alice: **Si, pero…

**Lizzy: **Bueno, vamos a la oficina.

**Ace y Alice: **Ok.

Llegan a la oficina y se ponen a hablar pendejadas y en eso suena el teléfono.

**Alice: **Aaaaaa.

**Lizzy: **Boluda, no te acuerdas del juego, además no vamos a contestar, porque ya sabemos lo que dice ¿No?.

**Ace: **Si, si, si, Lizzy, lo que tú digas.

**Lizzy: ***Mirada asesina* (N/A: Le encanta hacer miradas asesinas.)

**Ace: ***Mirada peor*

**Alice: **Por todos los santos y deidades, pueden dejar de discutir, trato de concentrarme.

**Ace y Lizzy: **Ok…

**Allie: **Hola chicos.

**Ace y Lizzy: **Aaaaaa.

**Allie: **Ja, los asuste.

**Lizzy:¬¬**

**Ace: **Bueno, ya que estas aquí, ¿Puedes contarnos sobre el "sujeto misterioso"?.

**Allie: ***Enmudecida* Bu-bueno, no sé si contarlo *Lanza una mirada nerviosa a Alice*.

**Alice: ***Sonrisa tranquilizadora* No importa Allie, dinos ¿Quién era?.

**Allie: **Antes que nada, ¿Pueden revisar las cámaras?.

**Lizzy: **Ya lo hice.

**Alice: ***Mirada Penetrante* Así que… ¿Quién era Allie?

**Allie: ***Enmudecida*… Ehh…

**Lizzy: **Se movió Bonnie.

**Alice: **Si yo sé.

**Ace: ¿**Por qué envés de usar las cámaras usas tu poder y así ahorramos energía?

**Alice: **Esta bien… Allie dime de una vez si no quieres que me ponga ruda contigo.

**Allie: ***Palidece* Era…

**Muajajajaja, soy malo les deje la intriga XD, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, Lamento informar que los caps. Los subiré poco a poco por las clases, esta semana tengo 6 exámenes (Mierda a los profes no les dieron regalos **** pero no importa igual subiré los caps.). Eso fue todo y se despide el autor.**

**Aparece Alice que dice:**

**Alice: Bienvenidos al avance del próximo capítulo y aquí esta:**

_**Alice: **__Im-imposible no pu-puede ser._

_**Allie: **__Lo siento Alice pero es la verdad, aunque duela._

_**?: **__Tienes suerte de que tu amiga sepa luchar bien porque me dejo muy dañado._

_**Alice:**__ TUUUU._

**Alice: Y eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**

**Atte.: Darkgamer77.**


End file.
